


Idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on its sword.

by badboybellamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Assault, Crying, F/M, From Eden, Hozier, Living Together, Marriage, Prison, Solitary Confinement, Songfic, The Ark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboybellamy/pseuds/badboybellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy's secret sister is found and arrested, his mother floated, and him sent to solitary to be kept quiet about the crime. When he gets to the sky box he meets a beautiful blonde girl called Clarke who is his roommate. The very notion of having a roommate in solitary confinement is just unsettling but the more he gets to know Clarke the more he can't deny the way he feels for him. After an altercation in the cell Clarke and Bellamy find out by Abigail Griffin that they are to marry to prove they are stable enough to be reintroduced into society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on its sword.

**_"Babe, there's something tragic about you._ ** **_Something so magic about you, d_ ** **_on't you agree?_ ** **_Babe, there's something lonesome about you._ ** **_Something so wholesome about you, g_** ** _et closer to me. N_** ** _o tired sighs, no rolling eyes, no irony._ ** **_No 'who cares', no vacant stares, no time for me._ ** **_Honey, you're familiar like my mirror years ago._ ** **_Idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on its sword._ ** **_Innocence died screaming, honey, ask me I should know._ ** **_I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door._ ** **_Babe, there's something wretched about this._ ** **_Something so precious about this. Oh, what a sin t_ ** **_o the strand a picnic plan for you and me- a_ ** **_rope in hand for your other man to hang from a tree."_ **

When Bellamy thought of solitary he thought of being alone, not having a roommate. Though as it turns out Bellamy has to share a cell because all of the others are full. He supposes the Ark just wants to kill as many young people as possible as soon as they turn eighteen. He however is over eighteen and hasn't really committed a crime- they just need to lock him up some where no one will find him. Where no one can find out about his sister that never should have been born in the first place, according to the Ark.

When he got thrown into the cell he was surprised to see the pretty blonde girl already seated on the floor, drawing. She looked up when the door opened and he was thrown inside- the door closing loudly behind him. He heard the guard lock it and sighed. So this was the rest of his life?

"Why are you here?" The girl asked him defensively.

"Why are you here?" He asked back sarcastically, flashing her a smug smirk.

"Who are you?" She asked slowly standing up and backing away from him. "I'm not eighteen yet."

His cool expression faulted and changed to a look of horror. "I'm not here to kill you!" He said quickly. "I'm your new roomie. We can braid hair, do each others make up and talk about boys." He remarked, clearly hating the idea already. When Clarke looked up at him with a furrowed brow he sent her a small smile to reassure her. "I'm Bellamy."

"Clarke." She responded hesitantly, nervously rubbing her hands on her jeans.

"They don't give you much in here, do they?" He asked looking around at the decorated wall, the lone bed, and a door leading to a small bathroom.

She shook her head and gave a small bashful smile herself. "No, I guess not." The girl- Clarke says.

"Well that's it then." He says with a sigh of resignation.

Clarke nodded and returned to her drawing, Bellamy watching her for a bit before disappearing into the bathroom to shower in the tiny shower stall. They didn't talk the rest of the night. Clarke was lying down on the bed when he got out of the shower considering how late it was when he got there. He laid down beside her, his back to her back with inches of cold sheets separating the two. All in all it wasn't that bad.

* * *

They walked on eggshells the first few days, hardly talking and staying out of each others way until one night Clarke began to hog the blankets in her sleep effectively pissing Bellamy off. "Claaaaaaaarke." He groaned into the pillow they shared, she stirred at his voice.

"What?" She asked, clearly annoyed from being woken up in the middle of the night- early hours into the morning Bellamy would be quick to correct.

"Stop hogging all the damn blankets." His voice was thick with sleep and irritation but she could hear the smirk on his face.

"'M not hoggin' the damn blanket." Clarke argued, nuzzling the pillow.

"Oh, yes you are, princess." He replied pulling the blankets off of her and putting them over himself.

She gasped as the cold air hit her body and groaned. Clarke jerked the pillow from under his head and hit him with it, before letting it fall on his back as she flopped back down on the bed. "Don't call me that." She grumbled, snuggling into the bed.

With a sigh of resignation from Bellamy the room fell silent and he pulled the blanket up and over both of them- making a show of tucking Clarke in. Next he gingerly held her blonde head up and slipped the pillow underneath, gently laying her head down and settling down beside her. She turned her body over to face him, her blue eyes watching his own brown doe eyes intensely. "Good night, princess." A small but genuine smile graced his lips and his facial features softened as he looked at her.

"Good night, Bellamy." She replied with a soft smile of her own. He watched her close her eyes and after a while he closed his own- falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Bellamy was awoken by the door to their shared cell opening and slamming against the back wall. Guards swarmed the safety of their room and Bellamy groggily sat up. "What's going on?" He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Restrain him." The first guard said and three quickly moved to restrain Bellamy- who's movements were slow from sleep.

"No, get off of me. What are you doing? Get off of me!" He yelled, struggling against the men.

"Bellamy, what's going on?" Clarke asked, cautiously walking out of the bathroom. Her hair was dripping wet and she was wrapped in a towel, it was obvious that she had just gotten out of the shower.

"Grab her." The first guard said, making both Bellamy and Clarke's eyes widen with panic. Clarke turned around to run back into the bathroom and lock herself in but the guards were faster than her. One man grabbed her by the waist and in her struggle she slipped on the water and fell, busting her knees on the white tile.

"Clarke!" Bellamy yelled, watching helplessly as she fell. Another guard grabbed her by her hair and yanked her back up on feet-she let out a cry of pain and it made Bellamy's blood boil. "Leave her alone! Don't you dare touch her!" He yelled, trying to break free from the guards.

The men grabbed her arms and began hauling her towards the door. She kicked and screamed, trying to fight them off, her towel began to slip down her chest in her struggle and she tried to desperately pull it up to save what little dignity she had left but they only held on to her tighter. Bellamy wanted to advert his eyes but he couldn't, not while she was screaming with so much pain. "I'm not eighteen yet, I have more time! I still have more time. You can't do this to me! You can't kill me, not yet.I'm not ready to die. Bellamy! Bellamy, please!" Clarke began to sob and his heart caught in his throat.

He jerked his elbows back and tried to shove the guards off but Clarke was already out of the door- he could hear her cries as they dragged her down the hall to god knows where.

The guards let him go, and he collapsed to his knees. He was in shock when the guards closed the door behind them and locked him in. He was in shock as he stood on shaky legs and made his way to the door. He was in shock as he banged on the metal until his fist began to bleed. He was in shock as his voice became hoarse screaming for them to bring her back to him. Bellamy was in shock.

* * *

Clarke was given a robe and put into another cell, she sat at a table with a chair across from her staring numbly at the dreary white walls. She just wanted all of this to be over.

Clarke didn't flinch as the door opened, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction. She looked up with a clenched jaw, her arms hugging her small frame. The face staring back at her was soft and Clarke almost wanted to break down at the familiar warmth that came with it- she didn't. "Clarke." Her mother gasped, stepping closer to the table, closer to Clarke.

"Mom." She answered quietly- voice hoarse from her earlier cries for help. "What's going on?"

Tears pooled in Abigail's eyes as she sat across from Clarke, taking inventory of all her injuries. "This wasn't supposed to happen. They were never supposed to hurt you, honey. They will be punished." She assured, avoiding Clarke's question.

"What's going on?" She repeated.

"I'm going to get you out of here, baby. You're gonna be free." Abby's voice was sweet- the same soft voice that made Clarke feel safe as a child.

Clarke's voice caught in her throat and her breath hitched. She wasn't going to die, this wasn't her mother telling her goodbye. She wasn't going to die. She wasn't going to die. "How?" She finally asked, not trusting her voice with any more words.

A frown made its way onto Abigail's pretty face, making Clarke's eyebrows furrow with worry. "I had to make a deal with Jaha. The only way to get you out of that...that prison is to rehabilitate you."

"Rehabilitate me? For what? I've done nothing wrong." She argued, anger bubbling up in her chest.

"I know, sweet heart, I know." Abigail promised solemnly. "You have to prove you have stability through marriage."

"Marriage? I'm not even eighteen yet!"

"You will be, next week you are turning eighteen. It's this or death, Clarke." Chills ran down the blonde girls spine as her mother spoke coldly to her.

"I don't wanna die." Clarke said pitifully, her lip trembling as she began to cry. Abigail swooped in to pick up the pieces, moving to hug her daughter tightly to her chest.

"It's gonna be okay, Clarke. Mummy's here, she's gonna make it all better. Make it all go away. Mummies got you." She promised, rubbing her hand soothingly down the length of Clarke's long blonde hair. "You have to marry him, Clarke." She said when Clarke's sobbing quieted.

"Who?" Clarke asked, sniffling.

"Bellamy Blake. His name is Bellamy Blake."

Clarke's heart skipped a beat and her breathing hitched. Surely it wasn't the exact same Bellamy she was sharing a room with, right? "Why him?" She asked, trying to make sense out of all of this.

"Because, Clarke, he's a desperate man. Desperate men will do anything to get what they want. That includes marrying someone he doesn't know." Clarke stared up at her mother in absolute confusion.

How could Bellamy be desperate enough to marry her? "Do I have a choice?" She asked, her eyes sad.

"No, it's been arranged. The day after your eighteenth birthday you will be married."

Clarke does her best to stop crying, she really does but her mother's warm and comforting so she just hugs her tighter. "I want to go back to my room, please."

Her mom kisses the top of her head and nods. "Guards!" She calls, slowly letting go of Clarke as they wait for the guards to come in. "I love you so much, baby. You're so strong." Her mother praises and the door opens.

Clarke no longer wants to leave but she's tired and so she goes without a fight with the guards back to her cell.

* * *

Bellamy is on his knees staring at the door numbly. How could he have let them take her away from him like that? Hurt her? Humiliate her? He's snapped out of his trance when the door opens and Clarke slowly enters- walking with a limp. A choked up sound escapes his lips and the door closes behind her. She's wearing a thin white robe over her tiny frame, it's tied tight and she's hugging herself. Angry bruises have formed on her pale skin, there's dried blood on her busted knees. He hates the people who did this to her.

Wordlessly she crawls into their bed and just lays there on her side- back to the room. He gets up and makes his way to the bathroom, he gets a small cloth damp and goes to sit on the bed beside her- softly cleaning her knees off. Her heart aches and she thinks she wants to cry but she also thinks she has no more tears left to cry so she just listens to Bellamy's breathing- it's oddly calming.

"Are you okay?" He asks quietly- throwing the cloth on the floor and settling on his side of the bed. He doesn't want to push her but more than that he's scared for her.

She nods and then shakes her head. "Why are you here?" Clarke's voice is a broken whisper and all he can think about is making her smile.

"I have a sister." Bellamy answers honestly. "The council floated my mom and locked up Octavia- that's my sisters name. They put me in solitary so no one would find out."

Clarke looks up at him with a furrowed brow but moves to lay closer to him, her head resting on his outstretched arm. He uses his free arm to move the blanket over her. "Are you a desperate man, Bellamy?" It sounds like an absurd question but Bellamy has no problem answering her- doing anything that would make her feel better.

"I'd do anything to get Octavia out. So yes, I guess I am desperate."

"Did you know?" Their room is fairly dark but the light coming from the bathroom allows him to see the shadows of her full lashes on her cheeks. He thinks absently about how beautiful she is.

"Know what?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"That you'd have to marry me." Her voice is quiet and it concerns him. His entire body tenses up and she lets out another sob."Oh, god. Bellamy don't do this. Please, please, please, tell me you didn't know. That you didn't lie to me."

"No, it's okay. Clarke, it's okay." He soothed, gently running a hand over her hair and then cupping her face. "I didn't know." Bellamy promised. "Just get some rest, princess, we'll talk it out in the morning."

Clarke nodded and felt chills run over her body. Bellamy saw this and moved his arm to pull the blanket over her chin, she took this as an opportunity to slide in closer to him resting her head on his chest. Bellamy went stiff under her for a few seconds before relaxing and putting his arm around her and squishing her closer- careful not to injure her further.

After awhile her breathing was slowed and she was asleep, leaving him to fume about what those guards did to her. Bellamy had to watch helplessly as they attacked her, hurt her, drag her naked and bruised out of the privacy and safety of their room- out of his sight. She had sobbed and cried and had god know's what done to her. He could still hear her crying out for him to save her but he couldn't. He would never let her get away from him again. Especially if they were to get married whatever that is about.

He had never thought about getting married,mostly because he couldn't let anyone get close enough to find out about Octavia. The way the guards yanked Clarke out of their room he assumed she had no choice in the matter- which meant neither did he. With a sigh he decided Clarke wasn't the worst person to marry. Maybe he would like getting married to her, they had gotten on well so far.

Bellamy doesn't sleep that night, his body is on high alert in case someone tries to take Clarke again. He was right to stay up when the door opens in the early hours of the morning. His head shot to the side as he laid on his back, careful not to jostle Clarke.

"Come peacefully Bellamy Blake." The first guard said- the one who gave the order to have Clarke attacked.

"And what if I don't?" He asked quietly, not wanting to startle Clarke.

"Then she will be forcefully woken up." Bellamy's body went rigid under the small girl and he slowly shifted her off of his chest. He pulled the covers all around her and tucked her in. Bellamy took one last look at her before turning towards the guard.

The first guard nodded and the second took a hold of Bellamy's arm, escorting him out of the room and into the hall- closing the door behind them. Bellamy yanked his arm from the second guard and decked the first guard in the face as hard as he could. Hard enough that the guard stumbled back and hit the wall. "Don't you ever fucking touch her again. You have no right to touch her. If you touch her or order someone else to harm her I swear on my life I will end you. Do you hear me? I will fucking murder you." He yelled, spitting in the man's face.

"Restrain him." The first guard yelled, and the other man moved to restrain Bellamy. He did not put up a fight- trying to secure Clarke's safety.

"I'll go peacefully." He snarled, holding his hands up in defense. The guard roughly took his hands and held the behind his back. Bellamy let the guard yank him down the hall and into the same interrogation room Clarke had been held in.

Bellamy sat staring at a white wall for what felt like hours when the door opened and a brunette woman walked in, carrying herself with a familiar grace and confidence. "Mr. Blake, my name is Abigail Griffin, and I have a proposition for you." Abby sat in front of him, watching him raise an eyebrow.

"A proposition?" He asked, thinking about the marriage Clarke brought up.

"Yes, you see Bellamy I am a mother. Clarke's mother, and because of that I would do anything for her. She turns eighteen in five days and if I don't prove she is rehabilitated they will kill my daughter. I need you to marry Clarke. If you get married the council will think she's stable. You haven't committed any crimes, your mother has but not you. I don't like you, Bellamy. I think you are the last person I would want around my daughter. But you are my only option."

"What's in it for me?" Bellamy knew he was going to take whatever it was- even if it was nothing because he would never let Clarke get hurt again.

Clarke's mother sighed. "I can get you out of solitary, maybe even try to secure your sister life past age eighteen. But I can only help you if you help me, okay?"

Bellamy pretended to give it thought. "Alright. I'll marry her." He agreed.

"Thank you very much, Bellamy Blake. I'll take care of everything." She promised.

Bellamy pushed his chair out and stood up. "I want to go back to my room now."

Abby nodded. "Guards!" She called. "I'll have one of my friends escort you back. I take it things with the last guard didn't go well. Is there a reason you lashed out at him?" She asked, trying to figure out what makes him tick so to speak.

"He hurt her." Bellamy said with venom in his voice. The anger in his voice scared Abby.

Before she could reply Kane opened the door and motioned for Bellamy to follow him out.

* * *

When Clarke woke up she was all by herself. The sheets on the bed were cold where Bellamy used to lay. She sat up, looking around the room frantically. "Bellamy?" She called out, cautiously. When he didn't answer her heart start to beat rapidly. "Bellamy!" She called out a bit louder this time, standing up and checking the bathroom. It was empty. She numbly walked back to their bed, she crawled on top and sat there staring at the wall. Tears rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably as she silently wept.

The door opened and she didn't even register it. Bellamy walked in and rushed to stand in front of the bed, he cupped Clarke's face in his large hands. "It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. You're okay. Clarke, listen to me. You're okay." She snapped out of her trance when he began to speak to her, taking a few minutes to process his words. Eventually she crawled on her knees towards the edge of the bed and threw herself into Bellamy's chest, clenching his shirt in her fist like she needed it to save her life.

"I thought you weren't coming back. I thought you were dead, Bellamy." Marcus Kane watched from the doorway as Bellamy wrapped his arms firmly around her- stroking her golden blonde hair until she stopped crying.

"I'm right here." He soothed, waiting until he felt her body stop shaking to pull away. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and wiped her tears away. The robe hung loosely on her shoulder, exposing her, so he pulled the sleeves up with a warm smile. "Let's put the pretty princess back together, shall we?" Bellamy's voice is soft and she smiles back at him.

Kane finally detached himself from the situation backing out of the room to give them privacy- closing the door behind him. He felt better knowing Clarke was gonna be taken care of, even if it was by a man that she didn't choose. He seemed to want to protect her even if he doesn't love her, and that was enough for Kane.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I spent a lot of time on this and really hope you enjoy it! Give me feedback.  
> 


End file.
